A Romantic Friendship Book Two
by Lyn Black
Summary: The Lord of the Rings meets Harry Potter's world. Same as last time.
1. Chapter One

D/C: I don't own Harry Potter & related characters, or even Legolas Greenleaf (aww.!@#$!), they belong to people with lawyers, attorneys and copy writes so please don't sue me,(besides I'm kind of low on cash at the moment!) anyways please read and review. And another note, I don't own Creed, so I'm kinda depressed about that.  
  
Book 2, Chpt. 1  
  
Three hours later after that last occurrence, I sat bewildered at the Christmas Feast. His words still echoing in my ears as I try to concentrate on the annual Dumbledore Christmas Speech. Sitting with a friend of mine from Ravenclaw, a real talker, I try to decipher exactly what he meant. Does he really feel the same way that I feel about me? Worse than that, did he mean that we would be the best of friends forever? In each other's company forever? Only he knew.  
  
"What's up?" she asks, when I don't answer her question. "Oh, what were you saying?" "Never mind," is her answer. "Dumbledore is going to finish his speech. Remember, he has a surprise for the students who stayed over the Break?" As if on cue, Dumbledore answered the question. "And for your surprise, there will be a Muggle concert in London on New Years Day. As I recall, this band is very popular around the world. On one condition: you must wear your Muggle clothes." "What band will be playing, Professor?" was asked by Legolas. "Oh, yes. I've heard all the girls fawn over them. Has anyone ever heard of Scott Stapp?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "By golly," I say (I don't know what Muggles in England say when something is particularly looking up for them. Never mind.) "Omigosh! Is Creed really going to be there?!" I exclaim. "Yes Lyn they will be there, in London. An all night rendezvous I believe," explained Professor Hayes says, with a girlish gleam fluttering about in her eyes. The rest of the Feast went by in a blur as well as the next three days. The next thing I remembered was a stroll on the grounds. Gliding over the crisp snow, I run into Him. The crisp clean snow under our feet, we walk around the deserted Quidditch field. He breaks the silence. "I'm just going to come out and ask you, do you have a date for the concert next week?" he asks, his grin that I love spreading slowly across his face.  
  
Damn, once again, doncha love cliffies? 


	2. Chapter Two

D/C: Same, and I still don't own Creed (and i'm still kinda sad about that (*sobs*) p Still in shock, I give him my answer on New Years Eve. "Still looking for a date for the concert?" I ask. "I thought you'd never ask," is his answer. "Offer's still up if you wanna go?" "Sure, it'll be fun," I manage to stammer, bewildered. Our first real date and I still couldn't believe it. Millions of questions enter my mind, such as "what will I wear?" "should I do something special for him?" Wow I didn't know dating was that hard. We part and I find myself in a trance on my way to Professor Hayes office. "There is this guy, he asked me out, I agreed, and he doesn't know I like him that way. What should I do?" I ask. "Well, how about telling him. Isn't that the obvious solution?" "Professor, that's the problem- I can't. Its in my stars," I say, trying to make something of the conversation. "If it's in your stars, then go talk to Professor Trelawney," in a mock anger. "Okay, Professor. I think I'll do that," I say and thank her before leaving the office. I rushed back to Griffindor Tower. "Quidditch," I call, as that is the password this week. Searching through my trunk, I find exactly what I am looking for. If Dumbledore wants Muggle clothes, he'll get Muggle clothes, I think to myself. I laid them on my bed for a house elf to pick up and wash for me. I glided to the Hall for dinner and there is a Currency officer provided by the Ministry of Magic exchanging Sickles, Galleons, and Knuts for Muggle pound notes. Rummaging around in my purse, I pull out 15 Galleons, 35 Sickles and 23 Knuts. As Dumbledore explained earlier, we will not be able to use normal currency; the Officer was nice enough to explain the transaction. "Now this is an slightly larger amount of money, so be sure to take care of it and it will go a long way," he explained. I thanked him and sat down at the table, opposite Legolas. "Lets get this date off to a good start. I want this to be a night to remember," he says as I sit down, blushing. We talk aimlessly, partly because we already know everything about each other. When the meal ended, we separated to ready ourselves for our first date together. I rushed upstairs to clean up. After putting makeup on, I return to my bed to find my outfit, clean and pressed, waiting on my trunk. After pulling it on, I rush to the Hall, where he met me. Wearing a pair of khakis and a blue top, which brought out his gorgeous eyes, he stared at me from top to bottom. Wearing a pale blue spaghetti- strap shirt, accompanied by a crocheted top, and a pair of simple low rise boot cut jeans (A/N: I actually own this outfit.), he approached me slowly. I walk towards him and savor the moment. "Come on, or we'll miss the train," he says, taking my hand in his. Grabbing our coats, we met up with the rest of our classmates, who we would be accompanied by on this trip.  
  
Better still love cliffies!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

D/C: Still the same and yet again I don't own Creed *wipes away tear*  
  
I can't begin to tell you how hard it is to begin a first date with a guy you have already known for your whole life (which is a looong time in Elven life). Wordlessly we take a seat next to each other in a deserted car. We just sit there for the few hours it took to get to King's Cross. Then we all piled onto the bright red double-decker bus awaiting us to take us to our destination. I check my watch. "Six o'clock. It won't take us long to get to the concert," I noted to Legolas, trying to break the ice. We arrive there at about quarter of seven and present our ticket to the ticket master. Following Professors Hayes, Dumbledore, Snape and Sprout, we enter a large ballroom-like atmosphere and take seats before gleaming guitars and a drum set. I certainly didn't know that the seats were all front roll center, I think to myself. After awhile the house band starts as we are waiting for the main attractions to arrive on stage. Our wait was finally over when Scott Stapp, Mark Tremonti and Scott Phillips strolled onstage in matching sleek black ensembles. They saunter to their instruments and began the mellow sound of My Own Prison. The sound of guitars and drums blended with the soulful sounds of Scott Stapp creating a musical masterpiece. After the last notes went through our ears they all introduced themselves and proceeded into the faster pace of What If. They continued on until about eleven thirty when they got into some more traditional music. At around five to twelve, everyone was checking their watches almost every two seconds when finally the time came. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two. one!" everyone bellowed. Legolas turned to me and kissed me so suddenly, I almost fell over my seat in surprise. All I could do was return his kiss. "Wow." he stammered. "Is that all you can say?!" I call over the screams of the crowd. After singing the traditional songs, we all departed for our bus. Legolas grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. Entwining our fingers together, he pulls me close and lays another one on me. I take a moment after returning it before we leave the room, hand in hand. DAMN!!! Another Cliffie! 


End file.
